lily makes a choice
by katniss144
Summary: Lily just lost her two sisters and is in so much pain she says no to the gods offer and the force lily in to godhood. Percy says yes to the gods offer but sees how sad lily is and they both start to like each other is this the beginning of lily and percy or will lily and sage no longer be togther?


**I do not own Percy Jackson.**

**Chapter 1: lily loses her two sisters and Percy becomes a god**

I hope you all like it because this is my second fanfiction please give me sometime and do not be to mean about it.

Lily's pov

Hello my name is Lily Evens and I am 15 years old. I have three other sibling's. My sisters names are Alexis Luna,and sage. Sage is the youngest of the four. Alexis is 14 years old Luna is 13 years old and Sage is 12 years old. We are he daughters of Zeus Me and my sister are talking and laughing Sage says she is going to go and find Alexis and Luna. My best friend and I are talking and laughing. My best friends name is Sabrina and she is the daughter of Apollo.

Percy Jackson's pov

I see lily and her friend are talking lily is laughing. But when I walk in she asked what do you want Percy " I told lily that Alexis and Luna are dying sage walks in and trying to her best to calm her down but Lily keeps on crying. My dad Poseidon that means I am his kid Lily and her sisters are the daughters of Zeus ( these who are about to make some comments about Poseidon and Percy being his son just think about what you say will hurt my feelings.)

Lily looked at me and said you are are lying to me Alexis and Luna are not dying. Her sister Sage asked me and Sabrina to leave for a while and so I can talk to my sister. Me and Sabrina said okay and Sage I ma so sorry about what the gods had to do.

Poseidon's pov

Sage left the throne room with my son and has not come back. Zeus ask me and Artemis to go and check what is taking so long my brother is not the god to have to wait on other people like his children. Artemis and me (Poseidon) started to walk up but we both nod to Zeus.

Flashback

Me and the other gods where about to walk in the throne room when we hear somebody screaming so we started to run. When we get in the throne room we see Alexis and Luna on the ground bleeding to death when Zeus walks over to his daughters and asked were is lily. Sage answered with I have no I dear where she is she told her father. Zeus looks at his two girls and was thinking to his self and speaks to us that we must turn Alexis and Luna into gods.

End of flashback

Artemis's pov

Me and Poseidon were asked to find lily. We just turned Alexis and Luna into gods. Zeus asked what should we do about Lily and her sister sage we all answered turn into gods. My father Zeus said it is decided we will turn them into gods. So my half-sisters are going to be turned into asked me if lily was a hunter I said no so Hera nods in agreement that they will be turned into gods.

sages pov

I see my uncle Poseidon and half-sister Artemis I asked them to give lily a minute to calm down they both asked why? I answered with a well and an uh said she is really angry and that she will lose her temper if not in control they both asked me if there is a way to not make her lose control of her temper? I said there is one thing and Artemis new what I was talking about our father Zeus. Artemis new that lily and our dad Zeus are so close so we walked back to the throne room. Hera asked why is Lily not with you? Father lily is really angry and will lose control of her temper if not talked to I told Artemis and Poseidon to com back because it is not a good idea for them to be around her.

Zeus new that lily favors him the most like our other half-sister Thalia. Its funny when Zeus gives a look that worries the 12 Olympians and the half-bloods the most when it is about lily because when he looks for his favorite daughter every time we come to Olympus.

Zeus's pov

When my youngest daughter tells me that lily is about to lose control of her temper scares me the most because our temper's our so much alike. I asked sage if it is possible that when you told her about Alexis and Luna how did she react to this? Sage did not answer for a while because I new it was not a good reaction. That's when we all heard scream that was really loud and the expression I was wearing was not good at all sage asked father Lily will be mad for the rest of her life.

I asked Hera to go and talk to my daughter because she trust her the most. Hear said okay! But I am taking Hestia with me Zeus.I just nod and wave my hand to tell them to go.

Hera's pov

Me and Hestia are on the way to talk to Lily. We find her crying and her best friend was with her holding on to her and trying to calm her down and Lily had a rock in her hand. Me and Hestia ask Sabrina if we can be alone with Lily for a moment and Sabrina said I can only give you two minutes with my best friend and after that me and her are leaving so she left after that. I know it is hard for you to lose someone you loved but lily you have to move on Lily please you trust me the most Lily please just let them go.

Lily got up and ran away but I had Hestia to stop her so that means we have to talk to Zeus about his daughter and change her into a god. We started to talk about her sisters and it was not easy for me to see her cry so hard. Lily asked me, " Hera I have lost my two sisters and my boyfriend asked me if I cared about him and I said yes I do but he had a look that said we need to see other people so we both left and I found someone new and his name was Scott Adams and we love each other a lot but I don't want to tell about what happen with my sisters. I have been carrying so much weight and I am too young to handle it by myself all the time. I am only 15 years old and I am carrying all of this pain it is to heavy and to much for me. I was surprise when she told me she had a boy friend.

Hestia's pov

Hera asked me to talk to her about her two sisters but there was hurt anger and pain on her face Lily's face scares me she looks like her father Zeus I just wish that Artemis was her with us even though Hera only wanted me to come but to also to stop Lily from running away from us. She put up a good fight but after a while she gave up and we walked back with her to the throne room when Zeus sees Lily he smiles. I was shocked to see sage talking with Athena they were laughing when Zeus told everyone to quit down.

The half bloods went to their parents and sat on the steps next to their thrones. Zeus asked Sage,Lily,Percy, and Annabeth to step up He first went to Annabeth and ask if she can become the architecture of Olympus she accept the offer. Then he asked Sage,Lily,and Percy if they wanted to become gods Percy said yes.


End file.
